Kyosuke Narumi
Kyosuke Narumi (鳴海匡介 Narumi Kyosuke) is a doctor and a potential romance option in ''Kiss of Revenge''. He is a physician in the Internal Medicine Department at Ebisu General Hospital in Ebisu, Tokyo, Japan. Biography Kyosuke is the son of the head nurse at Ebisu General Hospital, Nurse Narumi. His father, however, died when he was young. As a child, he was very weak and couldn't play like other kids who were his age. This lead to Kyosuke being hospitalized often. After completing high school, Kyosuke earned admission into Antoku Medical School. After he graduated from Antoku, he was employed as a physician in the Internal Medicine Department at Ebisu General Hospital. Season One Main Story Another Story Kyosuke applies for Ebisu General Hospital's "International Exchange Program," a program dedicated to sending promising doctors to hospitals and universities abroad. He was selected from Internal Medicine to attend a historical medical university in Berlin, Germany for one year. Characteristics Kyosuke has the kind of warm and genuine personality where you instinctively smile simply being in his presence. His friendliness and cheerfulness makes him popular with patients and staff alike. Patients greatly appreciate him for his ability to comfort them and make them feel at ease. Kyosuke is often lighthearted, playful and flirtatious. This can cause people to think he is careless, fatuous and flippant. However, he strategically plays the fool so others won't take him seriously to avoid being involved in the politics at Ebisu General Hospital. In reality, he is savvy and observant with the ability to easily perceive the feelings of others. He is also naturally compassionate, selfless, and sensitive; he is frequently going out of his way to care for others, ensuring that their physical and emotional well-beings are tended to. Despite his outwardly nonchalant demeanor, he is a truly exceptional doctor. Unfortunately, he struggles with a lack of confidence in his abilities, using his smile and innate charm to hide his insecurities. Screenshots Kyosuke Narumi character description (1).jpg|Kyosuke's character description Kyosuke Narumi character description (2).jpg|Kyosuke's character description Kyosuke Narumi screenshot (1).jpg|Kyosuke's doctors uniform, Main story Kyosuke Narumi screenshot (2).jpg|Kyosuke's casual attire, Main story Kyosuke Narumi screenshot (3).jpg|Kyosuke's casual attire, Epilogue Kyosuke Narumi screenshot (4).jpg|Kyosuke's casual attire, Another story Kyosuke Narumi screenshot (5).jpg|Kyosuke shirtless, Another story epilogue Gallery Main Story= Kyosuke Narumi - Main Story (1).jpg Kyosuke Narumi - Main Story (2).jpg|“I told you when we first met. You can always come to me.” Kyosuke Narumi - Main Story (3).jpg|“Please, let me stay like this. Just for one second.” Kyosuke Narumi - Main Story (4).jpg|Our shadows slowly melt into one. As we kiss, I could feel Narumi's sadness. Kyosuke Narumi - Main Story (5).jpg|“If you're with me, I feel I can keep moving forward.” |-| Epilogue= Kyosuke Narumi - Epilogue (1).jpg|Before I know what's happening, he's kissing me. A sweet, soft kiss. |-| Another Story= Kyosuke Narumi - Another Story (1).jpg|Kyosuke whispers into my ear and kisses me gently as I blush. |-| Another Story Epilogue= Kyosuke Narumi - Another Story Epilogue (1).jpg|"Now that you're finally awake, how about it? You, me, kissing all night long." |-| Special images= We're sorry! There are currently no special images of Kyosuke Narumi. Please check again at a later date. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Kyosuke Narumi Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Characters Category:Main characters